


Subtlety

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Eren Is a Tease, Implied Sexual Content, Levi is an awful liar, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: Levi believes his wandering eyes are unnoticed by all, while Eren feels them upon him at every turn.Alternate Title: Subtlety, in which there is none.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [veryereri.tumblr.com](http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/)  
>     
> This really was going to be a simple request, but then I got so into describing Eren`s ass and I couldn`t stop typing about it, and then this 3-4 line paragraph turned into this monster of different words for "butt".

Captain Levi was sly, they`d say he was cunning, cruel and cold. Captain Levi was strong, handsome, stealthy. Captain Levi was many things according to many people, both true and untrue a like. But one thing Captain Levi was not, was subtle. He`d tell you to fuck off if you pointed it out because he _was_ subtle, except he wasn`t. At least, not where it counted. Because as invisible as he though he was being, everyone noticed how he stared at Eren Jaeger, titan shifter and newbie cadet, specifically, his adorable butt.

 

He`d always make sure it was Eren who had to scrub the floor, had to get on his hands and knees and bend _all_ the way down because Captain kept telling him he`d missed a spot and needed to look closer to see it.

 

He`d drop anything that wouldn`t shatter on the ground and make Eren pick it up because, ugh, his back was aching and he couldn`t get it on his own.

 

And maybe all that could have been brushed off, as a simple order to a cadet, if Levi hadn`t declared he needed to supervise all of these tasks, from behind, at all times, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

It had Mikasa Ackerman fuming, it had Armin Arlert holding her back, it had Connie Springer rolling on the floor along with a manic Hanji Zoe, it had Reiner Braun hooting his approval and Bertholdt Hoover shushing him, it had Sasha Blouse wondering if the Captain was planning on eating Eren with the way he was staring, it had Jean Kirschstein wiping his faith in humanity on anyone he passed, and most of all,

 

It had Eren Jaeger uncomfortable as all hell.

 

* * *

 

He had noticed it at once. The staring, if the Captain thought he was smooth he had news for him, he was rough as fucking sandpaper. The blatant stares at a certain shapely part of Eren`s anatomy were unnerving at first, because surely Captain Levi Ackerman was _not_ staring at his ass. But with how often he caught him doing so it became obvious, once he came to terms with that fact maybe he`d been a tad bit flattered having his eyes on him, because maybe he liked it that way. But after awhile, only his eyes on him weren`t enough, he wanted him to say something about it, come after him instead of waiting on the sidelines. So, he`d decided to confront him about it, because he had to know that Eren - and everyone else - knew what he was doing. Eren had outright asked him, why was he staring at his posterior?

 

“I wasn`t.” Levi deadpanned.

 

“Yes you were!” Eren cried, absolutely shocked to have heard anything different.

 

“Nope. Wasn`t me, don`t flatter yourself kid.” The short man insisted.

 

Of all the outright _lies. Lies_ this man tells.

 

Before he could formulate an argument other than `Yes you were`, Levi was walking past briskly, - because he knew damn well what he`d been doing - leaving a sputtering Eren in his wake. There were so many things going through his head right then.

 

Firstly, he _had_ been staring, he wasn`t crazy, anyone would vouch that his plump rear was the only thing Levi had eyes for these past days.

 

Secondly, the hell did he mean, “Don`t flatter yourself”? There was no flattering to be had! He had a gorgeous rump he`d have you know, and he was proud of it! It was one of his few redeeming qualities, it made up for his general stupidity and impulsiveness and overall bad qualities. It wasn`t too big, but definitely not flat, the straps of his 3DMG shaped it nicely and only amplified it`s perfection, and if anyone told him different he`d be happy to bend over and prove them wrong!

 

He could`ve taken the horrible lie that Levi hadn`t been staring, he had been, he could`ve taken the stares as they were. But he would not take the insult to his best feature, not on his life. Levi would regret crossing his delicious derriere, starting today, no, this very moment, he was going to make sure everyone knew how amazing it truly was and Levi, Levi would be begging to have a taste of it.

 

* * *

 

Of course he wasn`t going to own up to that shit! Who would? He didn`t care if he was obvious _Hanji_ , and besides, he`d been subtle! He was sure he`d only let his eyes linger for seconds at a time, only glance at the mounds for a few moments and go about his merry way. But according to everyone else, he`d been watching it like a five star play with an all-star cast of his favorite actors. Even then, he`d been sure at least Eren hadn`t noticed, - which was stupid as hell because it was _his_ ass - but the brat had walked right up to him and asked him why he was staring at his backside like it was his last meal.

 

To which Levi responded with the weakest lie he`d ever told, he was better than that honestly, “I wasn`t”? What was he, a five year old? He could`ve have told the most elaborate lies at those capitols parties Erwin dragged him to, could have sweet talked his way out of any bar fight, but he couldn`t persuade a cadet into thinking he`d been looking at the wall? He was ashamed to say when Jaeger had come up to him, all smug and seductive like, he`d gotten tongue tied and flustered like a teen. He couldn`t form the witty words he`d been thinking of when the shifter`s eyes were hooded that way, when his lips were upturned in the most _illegal_ pouty smile he`d ever seen, he`d froze up.

 

Either way, as messy and clumsy as his exit to stage left had been, the crisis was averted and he could go on with his life, and learn to be even more sneaky than he`d been before about sneaking his peeks. Or maybe he could stop looking altogether, the captain thought as he made his way down to his office, but seriously, after having a glimpse he was sure he`d need rehab to go without that lovely little-

 

 

Sweet mother of Sina.

 

Oh dearest Wall Rose.

 

By the _all_ fucking walls.

 

 

There was a very round, very bare, nearly, very tanned buttocks facing him the moment he set foot in his pristine office. And who else could it belong to other than Eren fucking Jaeger. Who was acting oh so innocent as he pretended to be helpful by dusting his bookshelf, arching up on his desk to reach the top.

 

 

All while in a short, far too short, maid dress.

 

 

He wasn`t sure if his eye was twitching from anger or an overload of too much booty in the pants, or out rather, but he was positive he was drooling. And his jaw? Oh that fell on the floor, completely unhinged, fell right off his face, he`d have to get it sewn back on. All because _hot damn_ did it get his black, shriveled heart racing, a wonderful ass was one thing, a wonderful ass bouncing as the one it was attached to scrubbed vigorously over stains and dust was something entirely different.

 

“Oh! Captain Levi! I didn`t see you come in.” Eren exclaimed, over dramatically putting a hand to his face. He made quite the show of getting off the desk, making sure to hop down just high enough to make the stupidly short skirt flow up to catch a tiny sliver of what could very possibly be an uncovered bottom. Levi gulped as Eren flounced his way over to the doorway where the raven stood stalk still.

 

“You okay there sir? You seem, distracted.” Eren purred, putting a `concerned` hand on his chest, he could only hope he couldn`t feel his thundering heart through his uniform.

 

“I`m fine.” Levi gritted out, trying his best to shimmy around the pseudo-maid and into the safety of his office. Of course the little shit refused to let him past, unless he slid a limb against his tush.

 

“Are you sure? You seem,” Green eyes glanced down the cursedly tight white pants, “Uncomfortable.”

 

Dammit, he was blushing, he could feel it. Which was somewhat impressive, he`d thought for sure all his blood had already rushed to his-

 

“You want a feel?” Eren inquired boldly.

 

“What?” How eloquent of you Levi.

 

“I know you do, c`mon Cap`m, all this could be yours if you just admit it.” The brat coaxed him, a little twirl to show off what he was offering.

 

The pride Levi felt welling up in his throat almost had him choking, on one hand, all that, on the other his dignity. It was an easy choice. He had self control, he wasn`t an animal, he wouldn`t bow down for a plush piece of flesh, he was Levi fucking Ackerman and he was going to put this kid in his place.

 

"Absolutely not." He huffed, Eren raised a thick brow at the exaggerated upturning of his nose at the idea.

 

Eren pouted, acting all hurt, he jut his hips out with his lips, putting himself on display.

 

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

 

Be strong Levi, be strong, you`re better than this, you can fight this.

 

“I want it.” Levi blurted out, Eren`s eyes widened in shock at the immediate response.

 

“Oh. Wow, that was easy.” He said, mostly to himself.

 

Levi you dumb, dumb fuck, we talked about this, the art of upholding one`s image? Did we skip over this somewhere? Yes, yes we did brain, now shut up and let him indulge.

 

“Yeah yeah, now gimme.” Levi demanded.

 

Somehow Eren`s happy smirk was telling him it wasn`t going to be that easy.

 

“Nope.” The boy told him, popping the `p` for emphasis.

 

The captain`s fingers twitched pathetically on outstretched hands, wanting so badly what he`d been promised. Eren clicked his way even closer to the man, oh look at that, he had heels on, to whisper in his ear,

 

“Sorry captain, you`re going to have to work a little harder.”

 

And with that, and a smug grin, Eren practically skipped down the hallway.

 

Levi blinked, his hopes and dreams shattered before his very eyes. His heart`s wishes ripped from his chest. His very being ached at the loss.

 

“Damn it all.” He groaned, “Damn all the shitty brats in this world, and their asses.”

 

On that day, Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps received a grim reminder, never, _ever_ , insult Eren Jaeger`s ass. Because that kid will blue ball you senseless and laugh as you writhe in pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi curled up in bed that night alone, dreams filled with what could have been. But all too soon the sun had risen and it was the start of another day, with birds chirping because they hated him and wanted to wake him up exactly one minute before he planned to wake up and the sun glaring in his eyes as it normally did around noon.

 

Wait.

 

With a manly and not high-pitched at all gasp he jumped out of bed, beating himself up over the rookie mistake of sleeping in. He was a Captain, not some new recruit, he was losing his edge, getting old, about ready to hit the dirt any minute if this is the kind of thing he was pulling. He thought as much as he hopped on one foot because his blasted boot wouldn`t slip on fast enough, his cravat dangling from his teeth as he danced about.

 

"You`re finally awake!" A honeyed voice called to him happily, Levi`s head jerked up, he was certain he made quite a sight balancing on one foot with a white cloth in his mouth and messy - as messy as he could be anyway - bed hair sticking up and twisting in weird ways. The owner of the voice must have thought so too, if the stifled giggle that came from him was anything to go by.

 

"What are you doing in my quarters Jaeger? You sure are getting bold aren`t you?" Levi growled, he did not need this so early in the day, it was the afternoon but that wasn`t his point. This, being Eren smiling brightly at him like he could do no wrong and only half-dressed in a long white button up, probably his pajamas, and an adorable - he meant messy - bed head to match his own.

 

"Even though it`s a day off I was wondering where you were!" The boy explained, oh, a day off. Seemed his sleeping patterns were faster than his brain then, remembering it was okay to sleep the day away even when his mind didn`t.

 

"Well you found me, now leave."

 

"Oh but Captain Levi, you still have work to do." Eren reminded, hold up it was his day off, he wasn`t doing shit.

 

"Oh yeah? For what?"

 

Eren smirked that awful, wonderful smirk again.

 

"Remember this?" He asked, leaning forwards to push out his behind, not facing Levi but the implication was obvious. So, the kid wanted to play did he? Levi could play, Jaeger was in over his head if he thought he could take him a second time. He was a hundred years too early to be trying to control him, and in his own domain? Heh, he was about to understand how wrong he was. Levi had thought surely, yesterday had been his only chance at ever having him in his grasp, but the boy idiotically came back for more, on a day off when no one would look for him, when Levi had all the time in the world to pick him apart piece by piece.

 

"You`re right," Levi smirked as Eren`s own fell slightly, "I do have work to do don`t I?"

 

As he pulled the scantily clad brunet into his room and shut the door with his foot, Eren may have seen the hungry look in his eyes and realized he`d made a horrible mistake. On that day, Eren Jaeger, Number 5 in the 104th Trainee Squad Top Ten received a grim reminder, never, ever challenge Captain Levi Ackerman. He will make you scream, moan, squirm and arch as he takes all the pleasure in the world doing so.

 

.

 


End file.
